The Lovely Snowflake
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: During a trip to Beijing, Ninel Velasquez Bychkov's main goal was the battle against Chinese bladers to see what kind of battle styles they have. That happens eventually as she meets Da Xiang, the captain of Team Wang Hu Zhong and battles him during an exhibition match for the grand opening of the Qingting Beypark. Will she see again after losing her hairpin. Da XiangXOC. Two-shot.


**I have made my decision, I am going to change Dahlia u****p because I want to see how develop my characters a bit more. Here is the introductory story featuring my newest OC, Ninel Velasquez Bychkov.**

* * *

It was a cold winter afternoon and a sixteen year old teenager was looking from the small window of the private jet. The teenager shifts slow a few strands of her short raven colored haired and tucks it behind her right ear. She sighs to herself and wonders what kind business she has going to China. A stewardess approaches the ebony haired teenager and a smile appears on the brown haired stewardess's face.

"Is there anything you want to eat or drink Ms. Velasquez?" asks the stewardess.

The teenager simply responds, "An iced green tea elixir with ginger and lemon."

"Sure thing Ms. Velasquez," says the stewardess before leaving.

An older man states, "You seem to be enjoying that certain beverage there my dear Ninel."

"I know Uncle Oleg, but I was wondering something," says Ninel.

Ninel Velasquez Bychkov is the daughter of Spain's own basketball player Fernando Velasquez and to a Russian entrepreneur and former blader named Tamara Bychkov. The older man that was sitting down right next to the ebony haired sixteen year old was her uncle and his name is Oleg Bychkov.

Oleg responds, "What is it my dear niece?"

"Why do you want me to accompany you to this trip to China?" asks the raven haired teenager.

The older Russian man states, "I really do not care what you do because you can do whatever you want while I handle very important business manners regarding to the family company."

"Whatever you say Uncle Oleg and maybe I can check out the Chinese bladers for a chance," replies Ninel.

She then takes out an electric blue and white colored beyblade from her coat pocket. The energy ring of the beyblade looks like it has hooves on it from a particular creature, but most specifically a foal. The face bolt of the beyblade has the foal's entire body and the outline was white. For support, there was an electric blue colored spin track and a white colored performance tip.

The Spaniard-Russian sixteen year old says to herself, "Let's win us some battles in China my dear Icicle Equuleus."

"This is your pilot speaking. Please buckle up because we have finally have arrived in Beijing. We will be landing the plane in three minutes," says a masculine voice through a speaker.

Both Bychkov family members puts on their seat belts and the stewardess quickly brings the ice cool beverage on Ninel's tray. The sixteen year old Spaniard-Russian girl takes a sip of her beverage while her uncle was making some very important phone calls. She sighs to herself and wonders why he is even related to her mother.

"You are such an egoistic bastard Uncle Oleg," mutters Ninel a very soft tone.

As the plane finally lands on the pavement, Ninel places her beyblade back into its original location. She then later places the empty glass on the tray and removes her seatbelt. Both her uncle and she take their luggage from the compartment and both of them leave the airplane on their own. Ninel sighs to herself and wonders how Dima and her mother are doing right now in Caracas, Venezuela.

Upon making it outside to Beijing, Ninel looks up at the dark gray skies and sees the snow falling gentle on to ground. A small smile appears on the teen's face and walks towards the limousine that was waiting for the two Russian people. Ninel walks in first and sees that there is a small refrigerator there. She open the small fridge and she sees that there is a bottle of Smart, which is a popular brand of soda in China. The Russian-Spaniard takes out a bottle of watermelon flavored soda.

She slowly opens the bottle and takes a sip of the red beverage that was in her hands. Her uncle was on his smart phone, which means that he was completely ignoring her. Ninel did not seem to mind that her uncle was not paying attention to her because she still loathes him. The only thing that she wants to do is play some basketball, go figure skating, and beyblade. Business is not what the sixteen year old wants. Plus, it was not going to be hard to escape the clutches of her Uncle Oleg because she has done this a numerous amount of times. This is includes that one time that she and her younger sister from Nagoya, Dima Velasquez Bychkov escaped from their rude and ignorant uncle.

After a nice and peaceful thirty minute ride from the airport to the hotel, Ninel immediately goes to her hotel room. The Spaniard-Russian teenager was no stranger to Beijing. On numerous occasions, the teenager would accompany her mother and her younger sister told attend the Fashion Week in Beijing. Plus her father has been to Beijing alongside with Ninel when it comes to supporting him when he plays basketball with his teammates when they have international matches against other countries.

Ninel later appears in the outfit of her choice approximately twenty minutes later and puts on the same white colored coat that she wore to the airport. The sixteen year old checks the pockets quickly to see if that beyblade was there. A small sigh of relief was released as Ninel takes out the electric blue and white beyblade once more before putting it back into the coat pocket. She then takes her signature silver colored beylauncher and ripcord from the night table and leaves the hotel room.

"Aren't you going to settle in your hotel room a bit?" questions her uncle as she closes her hotel room.

Ninel simply retorts, "I already have and let me leave already."

"Be sure you come back before midnight," states Oleg Bychkov.

The eldest Velasquez Bychkov sibling retorts again, "Whatever you say Uncle Oleg."

She sighs to her as she left that bastard of an uncle by himself. Ninel feels a bit relieved for the fact that he was not in her sights. The sixteen year old Russian blader walks out from the hotel and looks over to see that there was a taxi outside. She signals the taxi to come towards her and the white vehicle appears right in front of her. Ninel immediately opens the door and walks into the vehicle.

"Where do you want to go?" asks the taxi driver.

"Are there any beyparks close from here?" questions Ninel.

The Chinese taxi driver responds, "Yes and there is a grand opening of the Qingting Beypark today and that includes an exhibition match. It's Beijing's favorite blader, Bohai against the team captain of Team Wang Hu Zhong, Da Xiang Wang. If you are lucky enough, he might ask somebody else to battle against him. It's a free event and you should go if you are interested in going."

"Sure thing and take me there because I am also a blader as well and it can be an interesting experience," replies the sixteen year old teenager.

The generous taxi driver starts driving the white vehicle towards the Qingting Beypark. It was a close distant from the hotel that she was staying for the next five days. After the short five minute ride, Ninel looks out and sees the new beypark that was there.

"That would be 55 yuan there young lady," says the Chinese taxi driver.

Ninel takes out 55 yuan from her wallet pocket and pays the driver immediately. The taxi driver frown and he sees the extra 10 yuan that teenage girl has given her.

Ninel states, "If you are wondering about the extra 10 yuan, it's just a little tip for being a very considerate and hardworking taxi driver."

"It would be nice if you keep it because I really don't need it and it's considered to be impolite to tip a taxi driver here," replies the taxi driver.

Suddenly Ninel responds, "I am so sorry because I remember that Asian countries find it as an insult when they tip people. It's been over two years since I have been to Beijing."

"It's alright," states the taxi driver.

Ninel immediately leaves the taxi and closes the door. She approaches the new beypark and walks inside the huge place. The beypark was not crowded and she decides to sit in the front row. A lot of bladers looks over at Ninel and starts murmuring around her.

"Is that the Spaniard blader that participated in the Festival of Warriors two months ago?" questions a young Chinese blader.

Another young blader responds, "I heard she declined the offer of joining the EU team as a fourth member when she won her battle against George."

Ninel was not paying attention to what the young bladers was saying. She just wants to enjoy the event like everybody else. As more people start walking into the beypark, I was wondering where the two bladers are. Suddenly an ebony haired Chinese blader appears alongside three other Chinese bladers. Ninel assumes that this was the Team Wang Hu Zhong that the taxi driver told her about during the five minute ride to the Qingting Beypark.

"Welcome all to the Grand Opening of the Qingting Beypark. I have some bad news to mention and that is Beijing's best blader, Bohai is unable to make it to today's exhibition match," states the announcer.

All the speculators, excluding Ninel look very disappointed that the local blader was unable to make it to such an important blading event. The members of Team Wang Hu Zhong even looked a bit disappointed to know that Bohai was unable to make it to the grand opening of the Qingting Beypark.

"I have been hearing speculations that the Spanish representative blader, who was in the Festival of Warriors a few months ago is here," states the announcer.

The ebony haired Chinese blader states, "Despite my opponent not being here for the exhibition match, maybe this blader is an worthy adversary for my Rock Giraffe."

"Bring it on then," says Ninel as takes off her coat and taking out her beyblade out.

The mahogany haired blader asks, "And you are?"

The sixteen year old simply responds, "Ninel Velasquez Bychkov, the Spanish Representative blader from the Festival of Warriors."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Ninel. My name is Da Xiang Wang and the team captain of Team Wang Hu Zhong," says the Chinese blader.

Ninel responds, "The same thing with you too Da Xiang."

The Russian-Spaniard blader decides to stand on one side of the beydish with her beyblade ready. Da Xiang seems to bit impressed that she was already prepared for this battle. Ninel on the other hand was a bit nervous because she has seen the Chinese blader battle before during Big Bang Bladers on television. The Chinese DJ looks over and sees who is Da Xiang's opponent and he does not seem to be impressed by it.

"Where is Bohai?" questions the Chinese DJ.

The announcer responds, "He was unable to make it to the battle and Ms. Velasquez is taking his place for the exhibition match. She is the Spanish representative from Europe and she was one of the many bladers who participated in the Festival of Warriors."

"Okay then! Since Bohai is unable to able to participate, the exhibition match between Team Wang Hu Zhong's own Da Xiang Wang against Ninel Velasquez Bychkov!" exclaims the Chinese DJ.

Da Xiang takes out his signature beyblade Rock Giraffe and his black colored beylauncher. Both bladers seem to be determined about the match and wonders who is going to end up being victorious.

"3," says Ninel.

"2," says Da Xiang.

"1! Go Shoot!" exclaims both bladers.

Simultaneously, both beyblades are launched into the red colored beydish. The electric blue and white beyblade was in front of the yellowish colored beyblade. Icicle Equuleus was not attacking Rock Giraffe just yet because Ninel does not want to start it off. Da Xiang looks over at the pale skinned blader and sees that she was not making her move yet.

"Are you going to attack Ninel or wait for this match to end up as a sleep out?" questions the ebony haired blader.

Ninel responds, "You will see what I am capable of Da Xiang. Icicle Equuleus, Crystallization Shield."

Ninel's beyblade starts glowing an electric blue color and a white foal-like bitbeast appears with an electric blue colored mane appears. Ice starts covering the foal completely and Da Xiang seems to be in complete shock to see what the bitbeast is doing.

"How can a bitbeast covers itself in ice?" questions the mahogany Chinese blader.

The indigo haired blader responds, "I do not know, but that does not mean that Da Xiang is going to lose to this European blader Zhou Xing."

"That is one thing for sure, but we should not underestimate her strength because none of us know what is she is capable of Chi-yun," comments Zhou Xing.

Ninel's beyblade attacks fiercely against the yellowish beyblade, which seems to shock Da Xiang of course. The ice covered foal bitbeast was attacking Da Xiang's beyblade like it was no tomorrow. Ninel smiles as she sees her opponent's beyblade acting a bit defenseless in this case.

"You seem to be an impressive blader and I have my own technique to block you off. Solid Iron Wall," says Da Xiang.

The yellowish beyblade provide the barrier, which blocks off Icicle Equuleus' moves and moving it towards the edge of the beydish. Ninel seems to be a bit tense and tells Icicle Equuleus to start spinning around the beydish. A small grin appears on the teenager's face as she seems to be impressed by Da Xiang's quick defensive strategy.

Ninel says, "You know that you always be on the defensive side you know Da Xiang."

"That goes the same thing with you too Ninel. Your beyblade seems to rely on that defensive technique," comments Da Xiang.

"Not exactly and I can prove that with this move. Icicle Equuleus, Snow Dust Tornado," simply responds the Spaniard-Russian teenager.

Icicle Equuleus circle around Rock Giraffe from a safe distance so she does not attack the beyblade directly. Da Xiang was wondering what is this particular blader is up. Powdered snow appears from the electric blue beyblade and starts forming a tornado. Rock Giraffe was trapped in the snow tornado that was formed by Icicle Equuleus.

"Looks like Ninel has an advantage here in this case. She is not showing any mercy at all towards Da Xiang and Rock Giraffe!" exclaims the Chinese DJ.

Ninel states, "Jump into the air my dear Equuleus and attack directly."

The electric blue and white beyblade uses the air movements of the snow tornado to launch itself towards Rock Giraffe. Ninel's beyblade starts attacking Da Xiang's beyblade from midair.

"No way!" yells Da Xiang.

Chi-Yun states, "This Ninel girl is not joking around. She seems to be a serious competitor when it comes to beyblade."

"She is no amateur blader since she participated in the Festival of Warrior a few months ago," comments Zhou Xing.

Ninel asks, "Are you impressed Da Xiang?"

"I got to say this Ninel. You are no amateur blader, but that does not mean that I going to lose to you so easily," comments the emerald eyed blader.

The teenage girl with goldenrod colored eyes responds, "I was not expecting that really because I know you are a serious blader Da Xiang."

"Let's me finish you off then! Special Move, Crushing Blast!" yells Da Xiang.

Ninel exclaims, "Special Move, Hail Bombardment!"

Equuleus appears and launches huge pellets of hail towards Rock Giraffe. A golden yellow Qilin bitbeast appears from Da Xiang's beyblade and the beyblade itself covers itself in fire. Both beyblades attack each other fiercely from midair. Steam them covers the entire area where the beydish is located. Both Ninel and Da Xiang looks a bit anticipated and wonders who actually won the battle. The sound of spinning appears as the steam finally clears up. An electric blue and white beyblade was spinning dead center of the beydish while there was a motionless yellow beyblade right to Icicle Equuleus. His teammates, the Chinese DJ, and the speculators are in shock to the see who was the winner of the exhibition match.

"The m-match is o-over! The w-winner of t-the match is Ninel!" stammers the Chinese DJ.

Ninel says as she catches her beyblade, "Good match there Da Xiang."

"Thanks Ninel and I agree with because you are quite the blader there," comments Da Xiang.

The Spanish-Russian blader responds, "Thank you very much and I have to get going."

Ninel immediately rushes off from the beypark. Da Xiang seems to be a bit confused the by the teenager's actions. He the looks down and sees a silver hairpin the floor. The small hair has a huge snowflake adorned to the hair pin that was made from authentic diamonds on it. His teammates rushes towards Da Xiang's side while the raven haired Beylin Temple blader was still holding the hairpin in his hands.

"What's going on Da Xiang?" asks Zhou Xing.

Da Xiang responds, "I got to return this hairpin to Ninel quickly."

The raven haired Chinese blader immediately rushes out from the beypark and tries to search for the owner of the diamond snowflake hairpin. He then looks over towards a raven haired girl touching the side of her head. She seems to be looking for something important.

"Oh my… I lost the other snowflake hairpin," says a familiar voice.

Da Xiang suddenly says, "Sorry to bother you Ninel, but I found your hairpin. You left at the beypark."

The European raven haired teenager turns her body over to see that it was Da Xiang. She looks over with her goldenrod colored orbs just to see the familiar snowflake hairpin that the Chinese teenager was holding. She quickly snatches the hairpin from his hands a puts it back on right side of her head.

"Thanks for finding my hairpin and sorry for snatching it out of your hand Da Xiang. These hairpins are very special to me because my mother gave to me when I was fourteen," comments Ninel about the snowflake hairpin.

Da Xiang responds, "I see that and I hope I get see you soon."

"The same thing with you too Da Xiang," comments the Spanish-Russian teenager.

Ninel walks away from the team captain of the Chinese Representative team. Zhou Xing and the other members of Team Wang Hu Zhong appears right next to their team leader.

"Did you return the hairpin to Ninel on time?" asks the teal haired blader.

Da Xiang responds, "I did and I doubt it's going to be last time we are going to see Ninel."

"You seem to have a crush on here," comments Zhou Xing about the relationship between his teammate and Ninel.

The ebony haired seventeen year old responds, "Not exactly Zhou Xing because I actually have some kind of mutual respect towards Ninel."

* * *

**This ends the first chapter of the two-shot story. Oh yeah I just remember something. For those who do not know Chinese, the word Qingting is the Chinese word for dragonfly. Do actually like Ninel or not? For now, please read and review.**


End file.
